


Ice Cream and Yoga

by 2amstarrynights



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: All of the clichés, F/F, and cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2amstarrynights/pseuds/2amstarrynights
Summary: " You know this makes it one to two, if we're keeping score." - How Maggie convinces Alex to try yoga, feat. stubborn Alex and strategic Maggie, aka competitive Sanvers





	

     Their competitive natures become a complimentary factor within the budding relationship. They test the boundaries of various scenarios during their time together. At first suggestion, it’s purely playful in nature. How long does it take Kara Danvers to bypass police security at their crime scene? Maggie knows the NCPD enforces strict rules and procedures, so she guesses that the ever-polite Kara will need at least ten seconds to get around the tape. Alex knows Kara better than herself, so she accurately predicts five seconds, right down to when Kara’s face appears at the doorway. Technically, Maggie loses the bet, trading vegan ice-cream for spending that evening at Alex’s apartment. However, she doesn’t mind because she figures she wins either way.

     The next bet results in Alex begrudgingly accepting defeat and facing the eventuality of trying Maggie’s favourite vegan ice-cream. They end up in a corner booth of a modern dessert parlour with one cup of the swirled frozen treat and two spoons.

“That’s disgusting.” Alex scoffs as she watches her girlfriend scoop up and eat a generous amount of the strawberry-vanilla dessert.

“Last I checked Danvers, trying new things seems to be working out for you. Just take one bite. You might actually like it.”

Alex narrows her eyes in disbelief, but as she eats a small spoonful, her eyebrows raise in genuine surprise and she hears a familiar chuckle from across the table. Maggie lets her scrape out and enjoy the last bit of melted deliciousness from the bottom of the bowl on their walk home.

     The result of their third bet is one of a more serious nature. At least to Alex, it seems that way. She’s meticulously perfected her workout routine and knows how to challenge and take care of her body so she can put her best foot forward when she’s in the field. She’s worked hard to maintain her strength and while she considers herself somewhat flexible, the structure of her routine isn’t. So, when she finds herself owing Maggie an hour of yoga class, she adamantly refuses to concede the loss.

**{Maggie} 5:36pm** – _You know this makes it one to two, if we’re keeping score._

Alex rolls her eyes at the text and hastily replies:

 **5:36pm** – _I had you beat. You cheated._

 **{Maggie} 5:37pm** – _You worked me hard. My top got too warm. I had to cool off. Not my fault you can’t keep your guard up when you see a bit of skin._

**5:39pm** _\- It is when it’s your body, your abs, of which you are solely responsible for._

**{Maggie} 5:40pm** _– Well you can thank the yoga for that. Speaking of which, open your door. I have a surprise._

 

Alex puts her phone down on the coffee table and walks over to the entrance of her apartment. She peers through the peephole to see her girlfriend holding up two brown bags. When she opens the door, she’s greeted with a warm smile that stirs butterflies in her stomach. Maggie gives Alex a quick peck on the cheek as she strides past her and empties a pile of exercise paraphernalia on the counter.

“I bought a few things for the class this afternoon.”

Maggie offers Alex a bright pink yoga mat which results in a displeased look on the taller woman’s face.

“I am not using this. It’s so…pink.” Alex crosses her arms in defiance and glares at the mat, and Maggie chuckles as she pulls a second mat out of the bag.

“That’s why I bought you this one. There’s matching pants in here too.” She hands Alex a blue yoga mat instead, waiting to see if it gains her any ground in the debate.

Alex’s face softens slightly as she takes a moment to consider her girlfriend. Her eyes drop to Maggie’s outfit. She’s wearing a muscle tee which exposes her toned arms, and black yoga pants that are so perfectly form-fitting, Alex needs a moment to reign in her thoughts.

“Bribing me won’t help, Mags. I am not going to that yoga class and there’s no way you can make me.”

Maggie catches her staring and grins mischievously as she finds the bit of traction she was looking for. Before Alex can say anything else, Maggie steps closer and backs Alex up against the door. She plants a long kiss on her mouth before dragging her lips across the soft expanse of skin at her neck. Alex moans in surprise and digs her fingers into Maggie’s hair. She whines when the shorter girl steps back, watching her girlfriend remove her top in a swift gesture before returning her attention to Alex’s pulse point again. Alex pulls her flush against her body, hands wandering down the warm skin on her lower back. All too soon, Maggie steps back again, this time keeping her distance.

“We’ll need to pick up some food before we go,” Maggie states, putting her top back on, much to Alex’s disappointment. She picks up the exercise gear and gives it to a still-dazed Alex.

“Put this in your workout bag and meet me downstairs. We leave in ten. Oh, and Danvers, it’s a hot yoga class. We should probably shower when we get back.”

Alex can only nod at her girlfriend’s remark. With a smug look, Maggie kisses her lightly and opens the door to leave.

When the door closes behind her, a small huff of exasperation escapes Alex. The crinkle in her forehead relaxes as she packs her bag, throws on her raincoat, and grabs her keys. When she finally races out of the apartment, a little grin tugs at the corners of her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> The first prompt from tumblr! This is the second ficlet in what may or may not become a series. I would really appreciate any feedback! Thanks for reading my story!


End file.
